


在坠落之前 15 完结

by xclllli



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xclllli/pseuds/xclllli
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Kudos: 3





	在坠落之前 15 完结

冈田像第一次碰到藤原时那样气愤地拉着自己，吃醋的神态是记忆里熟悉的模样，村山坐在出租车的后座笑出了声，留意到前视镜里刻意坐在副驾驶上与自己置气的人，一天的委屈也都消失无踪。

沉迷捉迷藏游戏的人最终还是缴械投降，回到她身边了。

受迎面而来的吻冲击，后背抵上了还没关牢的门，听到了锁钻进锁孔的声音，东京的公寓闲置下来的缘故，室内的气温与室外基本无差，感觉到唇上的凉意稍微缓解后，冈田才松开了环在村山腰上的手。

“竟然还喝酒了？”

同一地点，站在玄关处同样位置的人在这时候却比上次要理智得多。

“ゆうちゃん都没有什么想问我的么？比如…我去了哪里，为什么现在才去找你…又怎么知道你在那里？”

被擅自带离餐厅的人坦然接受着自己的触碰，从回来的路上就没有说话，饱受思念折磨对方却冷淡淡的神态激得冈田忍不住开口询问，村山像是认真思考了几秒，才望向她凝视而来的眼睛，慢吞吞地回她。

“啊…喝酒…这些都不重要啦，奈酱回来了，这就可以了喔。”

从寺庙回到家里，摆脱掉吃斋日子的冈田吃着母亲准备的丰盛大餐，妹妹和母亲都被她狼吞虎咽的样子吓到，以为她在外旅游受了什么苦，不到半个月，人也消瘦了不少，没来得及修剪的刘海也已经快遮住一半的眼睛，里奈贴心地给她拿来了发夹，将额前的刘海往上扒了扒，以便她专心用餐，还不忘调笑着劝她。

“姐姐不用着急，这些都是你的。”

想着在家躺一晚明天就去找村山，睡衣都已经换好的人接到了经纪人打来的电话，火急火燎地告知自己关于村山的消息，听清原委的冈田匆忙问了经纪人地址，听到是在最初与村山约会时的法国餐厅，她更是气得直跺脚。

和经纪人一起选择了村山身后不远处的位置，看着那个自己曾坐过的地方，冈田贴在周刊边沿的指尖用了用力，险些戳破那不经磨损的纸张。戴着准备好的口罩，以及用来做遮挡的周刊，怎么看都觉得可疑，好在就餐的人都各自顾着身边或对面的人，无暇顾及周围，看清按动快门的杂志记者将相机包给了村山的经纪人，独自去了洗手间，冈田示意经纪人可以开始行动。

发送的短信无非是让村山的经纪人删掉照片，还是借助私人身份的便利，对方恰好看到了坐在村山身后不远处的冈田，只是微微一愣的样子，传来的简讯无疑是肯定的回复，这边好不容易松了口气，不用烦恼明天报纸的头条是村山和那位令人头疼的情敌藤原，没轻松一分钟，眼看着藤原一系列小动作，冈田气不打一处来，好在

冈田像第一次碰到藤原时那样气愤地拉着自己，吃醋的神态是记忆里熟悉的模样，村山坐在出租车的后座笑出了声，留意到前视镜里刻意坐在副驾驶上与自己置气的人，一天的委屈也都消失无踪。  
沉迷捉迷藏游戏的人最终还是缴械投降，回到她身边了。

  
受迎面而来的吻冲击，后背抵上了还没关牢的门，听到了锁钻进锁孔的声音，东京的公寓闲置下来的缘故，室内的气温与室外基本无差，感觉到唇上的凉意稍微缓解后，冈田才松开了环在村山腰上的手。

“竟然还喝酒了？”  
同一地点，站在玄关处同样位置的人在这时候却比上次要理智得多。  
“ゆうちゃん都没有什么想问我的么？比如…我去了哪里，为什么现在才去找你…又怎么知道你在那里？”  
被擅自带离餐厅的人坦然接受着自己的触碰，从回来的路上就没有说话，饱受思念折磨对方却冷淡淡的神态激得冈田忍不住开口询问，村山像是认真思考了几秒，才望向她凝视而来的眼睛，慢吞吞地回她。

“啊…喝酒…这些都不重要啦，奈酱回来了，这就可以了喔。”

从寺庙回到家里，摆脱掉吃斋日子的冈田吃着母亲准备的丰盛大餐，妹妹和母亲都被她狼吞虎咽的样子吓到，以为她在外旅游受了什么苦，不到半个月，人也消瘦了不少，没来得及修剪的刘海也已经快遮住一半的眼睛，里奈贴心地给她拿来了发夹，将额前的刘海往上扒了扒，以便她专心用餐，还不忘调笑着劝她。  
“姐姐不用着急，这些都是你的。”  
想着在家躺一晚明天就去找村山，睡衣都已经换好的人接到了经纪人打来的电话，火急火燎地告知自己关于村山的消息，听清原委的冈田匆忙问了经纪人地址，听到是在最初与村山约会时的法国餐厅，她更是气得直跺脚。  
和经纪人一起选择了村山身后不远处的位置，看着那个自己曾坐过的地方，冈田贴在周刊边沿的指尖用了用力，险些戳破那不经磨损的纸张。戴着准备好的口罩，以及用来做遮挡的周刊，怎么看都觉得可疑，好在就餐的人都各自顾着身边或对面的人，无暇顾及周围，看清按动快门的杂志记者将相机包给了村山的经纪人，独自去了洗手间，冈田示意经纪人可以开始行动。  
发送的短信无非是让村山的经纪人删掉照片，还是借助私人身份的便利，对方恰好看到了坐在村山身后不远处的冈田，只是微微一愣的样子，传来的简讯无疑是肯定的回复，这边好不容易松了口气，不用烦恼明天报纸的头条是村山和那位令人头疼的情敌藤原，没轻松一分钟，眼看着藤原一系列小动作，冈田气不打一处来，好在村山不久就离开了位置去了洗手间，她的机会也就来了。

此刻泡在浴缸里的人想起刚才窗外凛冽的寒风，像上次奔去机场一样从家里去餐厅就随便套了件外套，根本抵御不了夜深以后的低温。身体的热度回升后，才想起刚才拉着村山回来时，她也是冻得手冰冰凉凉的。太过心急，结果为了不让藤原发现是自己带走了她，都没能拿走村山放在椅背上的大衣。

从突如其来的吻中缓和过来，衣服上冰凉的触感令村山催促着她去浴室，想着来日方长，之前的事情可以慢慢再跟她解释，而冈田则顺从地遵循了她的好意。等到室内的暖气回升，身体的凉意也已经驱散殆尽，她这才拿着换洗的衣物站在了浴室的门口。  
敲了半天门里面也无人回应，似曾相识的状况令她想起了冈田第一次在家留宿时险些发生的意外，担心着她是否又忘记了打开排气扇，村山连忙拿来了备用钥匙，转动锁孔后，扑面而来的雾气往外钻，浴室内的视线稍微清晰了些，冈田的身体沉没在水里，头部散乱的头发遮住了脸，不清楚的人也许会以为是恐怖片里的女鬼，排气扇是开的，村山为不是缺氧导致冈田意识不清松了口气，或许是困意令冈田不小心睡着的原因，村山走近将手伸进水里，托起受重力下沉的头部，对方从水下突然伸出的手却缠住了她低下的头，拉着她跌入了浴缸里。  
扑通的水花溅起的声音伴随着冈田的笑声，在略显狭小的室内勾起了微妙的氛围，特别是此刻吊带睡裙已经湿漉漉地贴在身上，冈田稍微抬起的身体暴露在空气中，从上侧的视角望去，对方肌肤的每一寸都一览无遗，虽说不是没看过，在排气扇发出缠绕室内气体往外流动的当下，村山将下意识回避的视线收了回来，看定了抬起头的冈田，稍长的刘海沾了水后服帖地往下，遮挡住了她那双好看的眼睛。

“奈酱还是一样喜欢给人添麻烦呐…”

拨开了眼前人挡住视线的刘海，看到那双萦满了雾气的眼睛，村山借着居高临下的优势吻上冈田的唇，在水下的半身却被对方抬起的腿困在了怀里，手撑到冈田的膝盖时，吻也由轻啄转为深入，尝到残留的酒精所独有的味道，冈田的醋意又涌上心间，预感到渐渐处于被动的人稍往后退了退，庆幸着当初选浴缸买了足够容纳两个人的尺寸，冈田却不肯罢休地紧贴了过来，眉间都沾着水珠的人不知是升温后脸上才染上红晕，还是在亲吻中荷尔蒙作祟的结果。冈田微喘着吐息，贴近她的耳侧，轻声回应着村山在主动吻上她前那句叫人似曾相识的调侃。

“可上次我都没有对ゆうちゃん做什么啊。”

心想着对年幼体有不轨的想法才有问题，这么说无非是想逞一时之快，冈田打趣的重点其实是比起眼前人年少时那身幼稚的睡衣，此刻的吊带睡裙明显更利于恋人的身体接触，收获着村山涨红了脸无话反驳的样子，冈田顺势将垮下来的肩带往下拉，有弹性的面料轻而易举就被褪了下来，当吻沿着锁骨往下停在胸前啃噬时，村山也伸手握住了对方毫无防备的柔软，露出得意神情的人不甘示弱地咬紧了冈田的肩头，所用的力度足够压出明显的齿痕也足够令她因痛感而发出轻微的喊声，而随之而来的是来自自己口中更为羞人的语气词，感觉到对方的手指慢慢抵在了私处，隔着内裤有一搭没一搭地摩挲着，就算在水下也止不住地从那个地方涌出液体，村山自觉羞耻地压抑着从嘴里溢出的呻吟，将她后背托起的冈田则稍换了个姿势，扶着她的身体往上，抵在了浴缸后的墙上。  
后背贴在浴室冰冷的壁上，凉意透过肌肤触动了神经，村山的身体不由地打了个哆嗦，察觉到轻微的颤抖，对方体贴地将停在胸前的一只手抚上她的后背，隔除了大理石传来的那份冰冷，身体的热度在唇舌交缠间迅速升温着，愈发贴近的身体是渴望对方已久的恋人所做的回应，冈田抬眼望了一眼动情的恋人，早已潜入秘部的手开始慢慢按揉，嘴上也不忘舔舐着对方敏感的颈部，感觉到身体所做的暗示，冈田这才放心地送入了手指，开始逐渐缓慢抽送，也将随之而来的呻吟吞咽在吻里。

  
4.【平成三十年·春】  
在未睁开眼时，所感受到的是经历情事后酸痛的身体，冈田习惯性地伸手触碰身边的人，空荡荡的位置惊得她下意识坐了起来。  
环顾着四周却深感记忆好像已经太过久远，不是昨晚东京的公寓。这个陈设，是最开始她回到过去前的酒店…  
——听到了洗漱间水流掉入管道的声音，门被打开的声音随着脚步声停止，穿着睡袍咬着牙刷的人缓慢地走了出来，见她醒来指了指墙上的时钟含混不清说道：

“奈酱快一点噢…不然赶不上握手会了…”

难道这一切只是一场梦吗？垂下眼睑的人轻晃着头试图让自己清醒一下，疲惫的身体却沉重得连抬起手臂都觉得困难，村山见她满脸困惑的神态，走到床边坐下，伸手抱住了她，放在后背上的手轻轻拍着以示安慰，小声地询问着她是不是做了噩梦，冈田摇着头否定，盯着捏紧被子的手指没有说话。村山一反常态地将头搁在了她的肩头，似乎是好奇想要知道她低落的缘由。

“那…是个好梦吗？”

搁在肩头的下巴压的部位有隐约的疼痛，待对方稍微拉开些距离，冈田伸手触碰到那里，稍微凹陷下去的齿痕像是宣示着发生的种种都不仅仅是梦境，抬眼看向笑着盯着自己的人，再次将自己陷入拥抱里的人加深了语气里的笃定。

“嗯，是个好梦噢。”

——我想了一下，就算回到过去重头再来，唯一不变的是…我都会和奈酱遇见吧。”  
——我也是噢。

眼下所有的一切又回到了梦境开始的地方。后来她们聊起各自做过的梦，彼此都隐藏了不愿被对方得知的部分，不过也都已经无关紧要了。  
冈田一直害怕坠落后破碎的声音，无法揣测的心意令她惴惴不安，而当她发现自己珍视的东西事实上一直完好无损地安放在高处时，她意识到自己所要做的大概只是与那个人并肩齐行了。  
因为现实，才刚刚开始而已。

ps：推荐一首歌君のうた，刚开始写这篇的时候无意间听到，喜欢旋律歌词也很契合，所以写的时候一直有在循环，再次感谢点进来的各位啦。


End file.
